Cave of the Sirens
by cheri1
Summary: Eleven and Clara. On a distant planet filled with aquatic beings, the Doctor and Clara are forced into a cave where the Doctor must resist the temptation of the Sirens.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor struggled against the burly arms of the guards while Clara did the same. They had landed on Cipro, a planet that was ninety percent water, home to many mermidians and other creatures similar to that or so the Doctor claimed. The creatures that were currently holding them captive were amphibious bipeds who resembled Gill Man from The Creature From The Black Lagoon except they were jet black with shimmering scales. All of them were naked. The males were huge and muscular but the female was a bit slimmer with prominent breasts. The Doctor had no idea who these creatures were but judging from their welcome, he figured they weren't the friendly type.

"Who are you, what do you want from us?" the Doctor said to the female as he struggled to get free.

"You are an intruder here, you and the female," she said, pointing to Clara.

"Haven't you ever heard of sightseeing?" the Doctor said.

"Follow me," the woman said to the guards.

The Doctor and Clara were forced to walk behind the female while she led the way across a deserted beach to a high cliff in the distance.

"Doctor, I thought you said this was going to be fun," Clara said.

"You're not having fun?" the Doctor said with mock surprise. "I thought getting kidnapped by fish people was the reason we came here."

As they neared the cliff face, the Doctor could see a huge gaping hole at the bottom of the cliff near the sea.

"Um...what is that big nasty looking hole there?" the Doctor said as they were compelled to follow the amphibious lady.

"That is your doom," she said over her shoulder.

"Yeah? Well, many people have said that to me before," the Doctor said with bravado. "We shall see how successful you are."

Twenty minutes later, they reached the hole. The hole was cut jaggedy into the cliff face. Not manmade by the Doctor's judgement.

"So what happens now, does my doom jump out and eat me?" the Doctor said to the female.

"You and the female will enter the cave," the female said to him dispassionately. "If you make it out alive, then you will be spared a horrible death."

"What?" the Doctor said with raised eyebrow. "Let me get this straight, our doom is inside this cave but if we evade doom, we won't have to face the doom out here, is that what you're saying?"

"Put them inside," the female said, pointing to the opening.

"No wait, don't harm Clara," the Doctor said. "I'll go in willingly but let her go."

"Put them inside," the female said pointedly. "Both of them."

"Who are you?" the Doctor said to her.

"I am Shalax of the Thrailites," the female said, raising her head haughtily.

"Nice to meet you, Shalax, I'm the Doctor of the Time Lords," the Doctor said, aping her haughtiness. "And this is Clara of the Humans and we're going to be your doom if you don't let us go."

Shalax sighed.

"Throw them in now," she said to the guards.

"Wait, what's in there?" Clara asked.

"Excellent question, what's in there?" the Doctor said. "And please don't say "Your doom." I'm picky. I like to know what my doom is so I can have tea with it when it comes."

"Sirens," Shalax said.

"Sirens?" Clara said, frowning. "You mean like police sirens? Are you going to burst our eardrums or drive us insane?"

"No," the Doctor said to her. "She means Sirens as in the mythical creatures that used to call out to sailors and lure them to their deaths. Only on this world, Sirens aren't a myth."

"And you will meet them…in here," Shalax said, pointing to the opening.

"And you think that these sirens will be able to tempt me to my death?" the Doctor said.

"The sirens can read minds, Doctor. They can see into your soul and manifest your greatest fears…or desires. Now go before I put your mate to death before your eyes."

The Doctor glanced at Clara.

"Her? She's my friend," he said.

"Yeah, we're not…mates," Clara added.

"Whatever. Just go," Shalax said.

The guards let go of the Doctor and shoved him roughly. The Doctor grunted.

"Alright, I'm going then," he said angrily to the guards as he straightened his waistcoat.

He took Clara's hand when the guards let go of her. Clara swallowed hard as she walked with the Doctor to the cave entrance. She could hear the faint sound of sloshing inside and reasoned that part of the sea must also be going under the cliff.

"We're going in without a torch?" Clara said when they stopped at the opening and peered into the blackness of the cave. "What if we trip and fall?"

"Somehow, I get the feeling Shalax and company don't care about that," the Doctor said.

"Don't we get some sort of light?" Clara said to Shalax.

"Go inside, you will see light soon enough," Shalax said, gesturing to the opening.

"Bitch," Clara muttered after she turned her head around.

She glanced at the Doctor. The Doctor gazed back and smiled bravely.

"Come on, Clara, it's an adventure," he said to her.

He squeezed her hand before both of them stepped inside the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Okay, so where is this light?"

The Doctor and Clara had been walking for two minutes, feeling their way through deep darkness while they hoped they wouldn't drop off into the water they heard sloshing all around them. The Doctor tested the rocky path with his foot, testing the width of it and determined that it was about five feet wide.

"Of course, that's the width of the section I tested," he said to Clara in the darkness. "For all we know, it could be a foot in width now."

"Lovely," Clara said. "So Sirens, will they kill us?"

"Well, if the myths are correct, most Sirens lure ships onto rocks and shipwreck them or they pull people under the water and drown them."

"So I'm guessing…drowning then," Clara said. "Lovely, my favorite sort of death."

"Maybe we can reason with them," the Doctor said. "They're sentient beings, they must have other interests besides luring people to their death."

"Brilliant. We'll sit down with them and have a nice cup of tea and a chat and get to know the real Siren behind the murdering fish," Clara said sarcastically.

"Hush."

Clara fell silent.

"Listen," the Doctor said softly.

Clara listened but all she heard was the lapping of the waves against the rock path. Then suddenly, she heard something that sounded like splashing, like someone was splashing around off to her left.

"Doctor," Clara said in a hushed voice. "Doctor, is that them?"

"Dunno," the Doctor replied, matching her soft tone of voice. "Just stay still for a moment."

Clara nodded, knowing the Doctor couldn't see it. She swallowed hard as her heart began to race the moment she heard a lot of splashing on both sides of the path. She tried to calm herself but the darkness and the unknown filled her with terror. The fact that the Doctor was as clueless as she was made it that much worse. She reached out her hand and felt the back of the Doctor's coat. The solidity of it eased her fear a bit but not by much.

"I'm here, Clara. I hope that's you," she heard the Doctor say.

"Yeah, it's me. Just checking to see if you're still here," Clara said.

"Still here so far. And so are our guests, I can hear them around me," the Doctor said. "Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is Clara. We mean you no harm so please mean us no harm, eh? We're just sightseeing on your lovely planet and we'd like to leave here alive and well."

"Yeah, alive and well would be nice," Clara said.

The splashing ended and there was only the sound of the waves again. Clara stood and listened, waiting for the sounds of splashing or the roar of an angry siren leaping at her and dragging her to her death. But minutes passed and there was only the sound of the waves splashing against the path.

"Hello?" the Doctor finally said. "I'm guessing you're still here so show yourselves. Do something. Impress us."

Suddenly, there was a blinding radiance as a light illuminated the water around them. The Doctor gasped and he and Clara shielded their eyes. Clara stepped back and turned her head away to try to get away from the blinding light.

"I suppose this is what fish woman meant by lights then?" Clara said as she covered her eyes with her hand. "I can't see now."

"Neither can I. Can you lot tone it down a bit so we can see?" he yelled out.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Doctor."

The Doctor's breath caught in his throat when he heard Rory speaking to him. He was still shielding his eyes with his hand like Clara was doing but he felt someone take his free hand. But it wasn't a man's hand he felt; it was far too smooth and womanly.

"Clara, are you holding my hand now?" the Doctor said.

"No, I can't even see your hand, Doctor."

"Okay, someone is holding my hand now," the Doctor said.

"I am, Raggedy Man."

The Doctor froze, rage beginning to bubble up inside him at the sound of Amy's voice.

"No, you're not doing this to me, I'm not falling for your tricks," he growled.

"Doctor, take your hands down, silly," "Amy" said to him.

The Doctor slowly removed his hand and could see only a faint light coming through his eyelids. He swallowed hard and slowly opened his eyes. There was still lights in the water but they had been dimmed enough that he could see without pain. But the pain wasn't in his eyes now, it was in his hearts. Standing in front of him was Rory and Amy, their arms around each other while they gave him loving smiles.

"Doctor, we found a way back," Amy said.

The Doctor gave her a withering look. By now, Clara was taking her hand down and opening her eyes. She stared at the strangers in front of the Doctor for a moment before moving to his side.

"Who's this?" Clara asked the Doctor.

"Sirens, nothing more," the Doctor said tersely.

"Sirens? We're Amy and Rory. Who's she, the new us?" Amy said, pointing to Clara. "Did you replace us already?"

The Doctor sighed angrily. He tried to walk around Amy and Rory but they stepped in front of him.

"Doctor, it's us," Rory said.

"Wait, who are you supposed to be?" Clara said to him.

"I'm "supposed" to be his companion," Rory snapped as he pointed to the Doctor. "We were traveling with him when we got a little sidetracked."

"Sidetracked? You got stuck in a paradox, "Rory"," the Doctor said to him. "You and Amy aren't here. You are sirens who think you're going to trick me into coming with you so you can kill me. Sorry, I'm not that thick. Now get out of the way before I push you out of the way."

Rory snorted.

"We're not done with you yet, Doctor," he said to him.

Suddenly the light was extinguished and the Doctor and Clara heard Amy and Rory laughing in the darkness. Then they heard two loud splashed and then there was only the sound of the waves once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Clara stood perfectly still in the pitch dark, the only sounds now were the waves and the sound of her breathing. She couldn't see the Doctor but she could sense he was still in front of her. She reached out to touch him and realized he was shaking.

"Doctor?" she said, moving closer to him. "Are you alright? You're shivering."

"I'm fine, Clara."

Clara moved her hand away. The Doctor was speaking through clenched teeth but she realized he might be shaking with anger instead of fear or cold.

"Who were they?" she asked him.

"Friends. Old friends," he said.

Clara was amazed he was open about even that since sometimes she had trouble getting her friend to talk about his past. But she sensed from the tone of his voice that she was pushing it with that question so she decided to keep quiet and hope that more information would be forthcoming.

"Come on, let's keep moving."

Clara reached out and grabbed the back of the Doctor's coat, walking with them as they slowly made their way through the darkness. Now she could hear faint laughter from time to time on either side of them and once a woman's voice called the Doctor's name followed by more giggles.

"Leave him alone!" Clara finally yelled.

"Don't. That's what they want, to irritate us," she heard the Doctor say. "It's just taunts...for the moment. Keep walking."

"Poor Doctor, you've lost so many people," the woman's voice said. "Poor, poor, Doctor."

The Doctor told Clara to stop when they heard the splashing begin again.

"I have a feeling the show is about to begin again," the Doctor said.

Again, there was a blinding light and Clara sheilded her eyes from it. This time the light faded quicky and when Clara took her hand away, she saw a woman with blonde curls standing in front of the Doctor.

"Hello, Sweetie," the woman said to the Doctor.

"Yeah, impressive," the Doctor said, rolling his eyes. "Come on, Clara, let's go."

"Clara, who's Clara?" "River" said, putting her hand against the Doctor's chest. "You aren't cheating on me, are you...Husband?"

Clara's eyes widened slightly and she came up beside the Doctor, wanting to see his reaction to that. The Doctor glanced at Clara and quickly adopted a neutral expression while "River" smirked at that.

"Don't snog her, my love, i might get jealous," "River" said, wagging her finger at him.

"Hey, i have an idea," the Doctor said to the siren. "If you can read minds, tell me who Clara really is then."

"Huh?" Clara said in shock. "Who I am? I'm Clara."

"Eh?" the Doctor said, ignoring his befuddled companion. "Who is she really?"

"River" gazed at Clara for a moment and then chuckled to herself while Clara gave her an odd look.

"Spoilers," she said to the Doctor.

"Blast, not this again," the Doctor said, rolling his eyes. "You're not my wife so please stop pretending, alright?"

"If this...represents your wife, why haven't I met her before?" Clara said, gesturing to "River".

"Because she doesn't travel with me all the time, she has her own life," the Doctor said quickly. "Now...River, dearest, second question. How do you get out of here without bumping into the fish people outside?"

The siren laughed heartily, a laugh that echoed off the cave walls.

"You can't escape us...sweetie," she said with a sneer. "You might as well surrender because there are many more of your friends we could show you...including the one you miss the most."

"If you or any of your friends change into her..." the Doctor snarled.

By now, Clara was completely confused. The Doctor had never mentioned Amy, Rory, River or anyone else that had traveled with him so she had no idea who the one he missed the most would be. She could see how enraged he was though and how much glee the siren was getting from it so she decided to defend her friend. She stepped in front of him, ignoring him when he grabbed her shoulders and tried to make her go back.

"Look, I told you lot to leave him alone," Clara said to the siren.

Then to her horror, the siren shapeshifted into her mother.

"Clara," "Ellie Oswald" said to her daughter. "My Clara. I'm here. I told you i'd always find you, wherever you were."

The Doctor quickly stepped in front of her when Clara shook her head in disbelief. The siren shapeshifted back to River and chuckled.

"See, we know everything about you," she said to him. "Both of you. You might think you can withstand us but we have ways to put men...and women in our thrall. This isn't over yet...Sweetie."

"River" blew him a kiss before the cave was plunged into darkness again. Clara cursed, hating that they lost the light again. There was a moment of silence from the Doctor.

"I know your mother," he finally said.

"Eh?" Clara said.

"I know her, I saw her on the playground the day I sat on a swing and spoke to a little girl."

Clara reeled back. She had forgotten about that day. She had been so young but now she realized that the man she spoke with that day had been the Doctor, except he had been wearing different clothes.

"I spoke to you that day and didn't realize it," she heard him say. "I keep on meeting you, Clara, over and over and I don't know why."

"Over and over? We've only met...twice," Clara said.

"No, we've met other times as well. You apparently don't remember it."

Clara wondered what he was on about. She felt sure she'd never met the Doctor previously but then again, she had forgotten about that day on the playground. Maybe she'd met him other times growing up and couldn't recall it?

"Well, we might as well keep moving," she heard the Doctor say. "Just keep hold of my coat, Clara. And don't worry, we'll make it out of here alive."

Clara didn't say anything, her mind trying to process everything she'd seen and heard so far as she grabbed the back of the Doctor's jacket and walked with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Merma lay on her stomach on an outcrop of rock, watching the Doctor and Clara while they slowly made their way along the rocky path. It was dark now, pitch black, but her and her people had excellent night vision and she had no trouble observing them from her perch. The majority of her people were swimming in the water below her, waiting for the next opportunity to torment the strangers. Her kind had a telepathic link to each other and she could hear her people talking to one another inside her mind, boasting about how they would soon kill the strangers.

But Merma was intrigued by them, especially the male that called himself the Doctor. She could see into his mind better than she could the female. She could sense that the Doctor also had telepathic abilities and that was why she had an easier time entering his memories. He was trying to shield his mind from her and her people but she still caught a glimpse of them. And what memories this man had. The things that he had seen over his lifetime thrilled Merma and intrigued her even more. She also saw that this man helped people and it puzzled her why the others didn't realize that he wasn't a threat to them. She knew her people loved luring people to their deaths, teasing and tormenting them with their own memories and fears but…this man was different from the others she'd seen in her short lifetime. She decided to talk to him and slid off the rocky outcrop into the water below.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Okay, how large is this cave then?" Clara asked the Doctor while she held on to the back of his coat.

"Not sure. But my guess is large enough that our fish friends will be able to send us to our deaths before we reach the other side," he said.

He stopped short and Clara gasped when she ran into his back.

"Little warning before you do that?" she said to him.

"Hush," the Doctor said. "I think one of them is in front of us now."

Clara stood directly behind him, waiting for the blinding light and the show to begin. But to her horror, she felt the Doctor being pulled away from her. He had enough time to give out one surprised yell and then she heard an enormous splash off to her left.

"Doctor? Doctor!" Clara yelled, feeling suddenly vulnerable without him nearby.

She gritted her teeth when she heard laughter echoing around the cave.

"Oh, piss off," Clara muttered as the mocking laughter continued.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The Doctor had enough time to activate his respiratory bypass system before he hit the water. Now he was being propelled through the inky blackness of the underground lake having no clue where he was headed. Without any light or objects to see, he was completely lost. For all he knew, the siren was dragging him out to sea now. His thoughts were on Clara. He didn't know if she'd been taken as well but he hoped that wherever she was, his impossible girl was still alive and safe.

After ten more minutes, the Doctor felt himself being pulled upward. His head broke the surface and he gasped as he took air into his lungs.

"Where am I? Who are you?" he said aloud.

At the moment, they were still in total darkness but he felt his kidnapper letting go and moving away from him. He wanted to swim away but he had no idea where he was or even if he were surrounded so he asked repeated his questions again. He heard a sloshing sound behind him and he tread water, turning to face the unknown kidnapper.

"Who are you?" he repeated for a third time.

"Merma."

"Okay, nice to put a gender and a name to my kidnapper," the Doctor said. "What do you want?"

"I want to know you better."

"And Clara? What about her?"

"I didn't take her."

"Yes, I know. You left her back there with your friends, presumably to be tormented and killed," the Doctor said angrily. "Take me to her now!"

"But…you don't care about her that much."

"What do you mean? I care about her greatly and I worry about her safety. Take me to her this instant before she ends up dead!"

There was a blinding light and the Doctor shielded his eyes from it. When he lowered his eyes, they widened when he saw Rose Tyler, wet and naked and sitting on a small outcrop of rock a few feet in front of him.

"This is your hearts' desire," Merma said with Rose's voice. "I've seen it in your mind."

"I told you not to change into her," the Doctor snarled at her as he grabbed onto the edge of the outcrop and pushed himself up onto it. "I warned you lot to stay out of my mind!"

Merma shifted, moving back as the Doctor came up onto the outcrop.

"But this is the one you desire," she said with Rose's voice. "Even the one called River is more important to you than this Clara. So why do you care if she dies?"

"Because I care about everyone I travel with," the Doctor growled at her. "Now change back into your normal form before I make you change."

Merma came towards him, her hand outstretched while the Doctor recoiled. The Doctor scooted to the edge of the outcrop and was prepared to go backwards into the water to escape Merma but she suddenly lunged forward and grabbed onto the sides of his head. The Doctor jerked his head back and forth, trying to loosen her grip when suddenly, he felt a foggy sensation inside his mind. He fought to keep lucid but he felt Merma's consciousness starting to assert itself.

"Doctor, it's me, Rose," Merma said in Rose's voice.

The Doctor tried to tell himself that it wasn't Rose but something was forcing him to believe the lie. He struggled for a moment, first aggressively and then halfheartedly as the hypnotic suggestion began to overtake him.

"Doctor," Merma said as she stroked his hair.

"Rose," the Doctor murmured dreamily. "My Rose, you've come back."

"Yes, my love and I will never leave you again."

The Doctor smiled at that and eagerly accepted Merma's kiss when she leaned forward to his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Alright, this isn't funny, what have you done with the Doctor," Clara screamed into the darkness while the Sirens laughed all around her.

The laughter faded and Clara's breath quickened when she heard only the sound of the lapping waves again.

"Doctor?" she called out. "Doctor, are you there?"

"I'm here, Clara."

Clara froze when she heard the Doctor's voice behind her.

"Doctor?" she said, not sure whether it was him or not.

She gasped when she felt cold, wet hands touch her neck.

"I'm here," he said gently.

"How do I know that?" Clara said. "You could be one of those siren things."

"But I'm not. I was taken by one but I managed to get away from it."

By now, the Doctor or someone pretending to be him moved up behind Clara. She could feel his wet clothes pressed against her back. She tried to move away but the Doctor embraced her and pulled her closer to his body.

"Don't move, they might strike again," the Doctor said in her ear.

"Yeah, but...how do i know it's reallly you?" Clara said.

"You have to trust me," the Doctor whispered in her ear. "Can you trust me, Clara?"

Clara swallowed hard. She wanted to believe that this was her Doctor but after seeing what the Sirens could do, she had her doubts. Still, she figured at the moment it would be best to just play along and see what happened.

"What do we do now, Doctor?" Clara whispered back.

"We need to keep moving. I think the exit is closer than we think," the Doctor said.

"How can you be sure?" Clara said softly.

"Because i saw it before i escaped."

"How did you make it back here? We're in total darkness."

"I have very good eyes. I eat loads of carrots."

Clara said nothing. She waited for the Doctor to let go but instead she felt him rubbing her right side.

"Do you trust me, my Impossible Girl?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes," Clara said, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

She tried not to stiffen when she felt the Doctor kiss her cheek. Not that she enjoyed it when the Doctor held her and kissed her cheek but she suspected that was the Siren's intention. They were reading her mind and her fantasies and desires and using it against her. She had to be just as clever as they were if she was going to get the real Doctor back. She breathed a sigh of relief when the Doctor finally let go of her. She sensed him stepping around to her right side and he took hold of her hand.

"Just walk with me and be cautious. Who knows what the Sirens are planning now," the Doctor said to her.

"Yes, Doctor."

Clara felt her hand being squeezed. So far the Doctor or the thing claiming to be him was convinced that she believed him. She hoped it would stay that way since she had a feeling the Doctor needed her help and needed it fast.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The Doctor lay with Rose as she continued to fondle and caress him. Deep inside, he knew that it wasn't her but his mind wasn't obeying his order to get away from her. She still held power over his mind and whatever she was doing to him, he was being compelled to believe that this really was Rose Tyler. His mind and body were responding to her ministrations and he realized he had a boner at the moment as she lay on top of him and continued to snog and fondle him.

_No, you're not Rose,_ he thought while he willed his body to accept that statement.

Merma stopped kissing him when she heard that thought go through the Doctor's mind.

_You are very poweful, Doctor,_ she thought as she gazed at him. _Most men would succumb but you're fighting my control. _

She had seen into his memories, known that he was a force to be reckoned with but she was sure he would accept the mind control. He was under her control but only just and she was impressed and intrigued even more by this man. She got off of him and allowed her control to subside from his mind. She watched while the Doctor blinked, his mind reassurting itself as if he was awakening from a dream. Merma watched while he sat up. She still retained the form of Rose Tyler but she soon realized that was a big mistake when the Doctor spied her. He gritted his teeth and his face twisted into an enraged expression before he yelled and leapt at her. Merma gasped and put her hands up, trying to stop him but he cannoned into her and she gasped when he knocked her back onto the outcrop and knocked the wind out of her body.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TAKE HER FORM!" he bellowed at her. "HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY MIND AND MAKE ME BELIEVE YOU WERE HER!"

"Please, i meant no harm," Merma said, quickly shifting back to her original form. "Please, don't kill me," she added when she saw the look of death on the Doctor's face.

The Doctor calmed down slightly and got up off her.

"Where is Clara? She better not be dead," he growled at her as Merma sat up.

"I don't know where she is. I left her there on the walkway," Merma said quickly.

"Yes, with your little friends who won't have any problems killing her," the Doctor said. "You lot need to find a better hobby than luring people to their deaths."

"It's our defense," Merma said.

"Defense?"

"Yes. It is written that long ago we welcomed a group of strangers into our midst. We tried to befriend them but they exploited and enslaved us and nearly caused our extinction."

"So now whenever strangers come too close for comfort, you lure them to their deaths rather than trust them," the Doctor said. "So why spare me?"

"Because I've never met anyone like you. You're different to all the other humans we've seen."

"I'm not human," the Doctor said.

"But you take the human form," Merma said.

"We share the same basic form but that does not make me human. You're a mind reader, surely you know that," the Doctor mocked. "Or are your amazing powers of perception a bit wonky?"

"You could stay here with us, lead us," Merma said, ignoring him.

"Lead you to do what?"

"Be our leader. You wish to help us get over our homicidal urges, show us how."

The Doctor snickered at that.

"What's so funny?"

"You want to know how to stop killing people? Okay, here's my sage advice. STOP KILLING PEOPLE!"

Merma recoiled when he bellowed the last three words at her.

"Now normally i would charge a fee for such sage advice but I'll let you have that for free. Now...where...is...Clara?"


End file.
